DeiSaso: Who's Grily now?
by 10Danna01
Summary: Sasori, has really done it this time. Deidara is sick of his Danna calling him a girl, so Deidara's uses a forbidden Jutsu/scroll when his Danna is in human form. This is a GENDERBEND where Sasori is the girl! No yaoi, but Rated M for a reason! Please Review! (Re uploaded had to fix something)


DeiSaso: Who's girly now?

Summary: Sasori, has really done it this time. Deidara is sick of his Danna calling him a girl, so Deidara's uses a forbidden Jutsu/scroll when his Danna is in human form.

(so this was a challenge, to write a heterosexual sex scene…. Ugh it was hard. Also I have never found a good gender bend story with Sasori as the girl, so I did that. Well I hope you enjoy.)

~Narrators Point of View~

"For the last time un! I'm not a girl!" Deidara shouted at his redheaded partner. The two artists were having another fight, when along the fight Sasori called Deidara a girl. Again. The clay artist was fuming, just because of his long hair, and slim body doesn't mean he is all too feminine. Growling in the back of his throat, Deidara stormed out of the room. "I never have a comeback when Danna insults my looks." The clay artist said to himself, walking down a hallway. He walked passed Pein's room when he remembered, that Leader kept a bunch of scrolls in his desk. He found out when, he went snooping around when he was forced to join the Akatsuki. Maybe he could find something in there, to get back at the red headed puppet! Looking around, he peaked into the office seeing Leader is no wear to be seen. Quickly going into the office, Deidara started to look through all the scrolls. "No, no this won't do un. Huh? I don't even want to know." The blonde said reading the contents of the scrolls, when he saw a scroll in the very back of the drawer. Picking it up and reading its contents, a grin formed on his face. "Oh yeah, this will do un." Deidara said, putting the scrolls back except for one.

Back in the artist's room, Sasori has resumed fixing his puppet which the brat had broken. He was still ticked off from the brat, starting another argument on art. Taking off his cloak, so he was just in the normal under clothes, he tossed his cloak into the corner of the room. "I swear he does it on purpose, just get a rise out of me." The red head said to no one in particular, the room was a little stuffy. Turning back to his desk, he looked at the puppet before him and started to work. Deep in concentration, the puppet master didn't notice his partner had returned into their shared room. Deidara had a malice grin on his face, still clutching the scroll in his hand. Opening the scroll, he bit his thumb and made it bleed. Smearing his blood on the scroll, he gave a low chuckle. Sasori turned around just in time, to see the brat holding an open scroll. Shit. There was a deep rumbled, as smoke filled the room. Sasori coughed, being in his human form his lungs were still sensitive. "What the hell brat?!" Sasori yelled. The redheads eyes widen, his voice sounded a lot higher than normal. As the smoke settled down, the puppet master gave the clay artists a confused look.

Deidara gave Sasori a funny look, before falling on the ground laughing. The redhead looked at him like he was a mad man, what had he done? Standing up Sasori went over to the mirror, and what he saw made him let out a girly scream. "I have breasts!" The red head screamed, placing her hands over his new set of boobs. Moving her hands she clearly saw the two bumps, coming out of her chest under her shirt. Looking at her face, her eye lashes got longer and so did her hair. Sasori had a very curvy figure; some would call an hour glass figure. Blushing, the red head felt between her legs outside her pants, 'IT' was no longer there! "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sasori screeched jumping onto Deidara, pinning him to the ground. The blondes face had turned red; from laughing so hard he could barley breath. After getting some well, need air into his lungs he looked up at his Danna. "Look who's girly now Danna un." He said sitting up, his strength easily betting his now female partner. Sasori gasped as he was effortlessly pinned to the ground, and started kicking and screaming.

"Get of me you crazed lunatic!" Sasori screamed, trying to break free. "Ah-ah Danna, you must behave like a young lady." Deidara said wagging a finger in front of his Danna's face. Sasori realized the dirty position she was in, Deidara had her pinned and was on top of her. The blonde realized her discomfort when it hit him, he could always explore his partners new body. Now the redhead was always on top, he never would submit. Now Sasori felt completely vulnerable, to Deidara's gaze. "Get off!" The redhead demanded, trying to squirm out of her partners grasp. Deidara dipped his head down, and started to nip and lick at lover's neck lapping at sensitive skin. Sasori's eyes widen, letting out a groan she realized she really need to get out of this. "Ah~ Deidara s-stop." The puppet master pleaded, between breathy moans. She struggled to keep her thoughts straight, while her partner bit and sucked on the junction of her shoulder and neck. The bombers hand wondered his new partner's body softly, running his hands on the curve of the redhead's body, rubbing her sides and hips sensually. Sasori couldn't help but moan and arch into the wondering hands. The clay artists gently made his way up his Danna's shirt, having no bra it was an easy task to get to his destination.

Sasori let out a wonton moan when Deidara softly squeezed her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. The redhead breathing was uneven, gasps and moans fell from her lips. The bomber rid the puppet master of her shirt, pulling it over her head. With no objections he resumed exploring her body, nipping at her neck and slowly licking down. He licked between her cleavage, getting a shudder from the redhead below him. Gently sliding his tongue up to a perk nipple he took it into his mouth, and sucked on it gently. Using his other hand, he let the tongue in his hand mouth flick at the other nipple. Sasori world was hazy, she never imagined it felt this good the way his partners used those tongue was driving him mad. Deidara gently bit down on the nub, grinding it between his teeth the puppet master arching her back. The clay artist stopped teasing her breast and kissed the redhead deeply, his tongue invading her mouth. The artist's tongues danced, and slide around each other. The bomber gently sucked on his partners tongue, letting the tongue into his own mouth letting the red head explore the moist orifice.

Sasori pulled the blond closer, rubbing her breast against his chest moaning into his mouth softly. She had fully submitted, she just wanted to feel more of that lovely, sinful pleasure. Deidara chuckled; bringing his knee between them he rubbed it between her legs. Sasori threw her head back, moaning louder the before as stars danced across her vision. She subconsciously grinded back onto Deidara's leg the pressure on her lips and clitoris sent sparks of pleasure up her spine. The bomber was very pleased; he repeated the action till his leg grew tired. His cock was rock hard, just from watching his partner's reactions, her hair a mess, panting softly as moans escaped her pink, plump lips. Her breast bouncing lightly as he pushed against her and her eyes foggy with lust and want, begging to be taken. Deidara rid himself of his own clothing, and finished undressing his partner, when Sasori stopped him. "I won't get pregnant will I? Deidara chuckled softly, "No, your organs are real but the scroll makes this body sterile." Deidara said kissing his partners cheek, wanting to continue

Sasori nodded his head, but pushed his partner off of him and crawled onto the bed. Blushing badly she spread her legs shamelessly and looked away. Deidara grinned; looking at his partner's vagina she was already wet. The clay artist put a finger against his partner's clitoris and started to rub it in a circular motion. Sasori's eyes widened and arched of the bed with a shaky moan. "Ah-Dei-Deidara stop t-teasing me!" The redhead pleaded her eyes now screwed shut, panting harshly. "Fine remember, this body is a virgin so it's going to hurt" Deidara said with a sing song, mocking voice as he reached into the night stand to grab some lube. Getting his cock slick with lube, he put the tube down and put the head at the redhead's entrance. "You ready un?" Deidara asked, licking her neck. "Please be gentle." Sasori whispered a little scared, wrapping her arms around blonde's neck. Deidara gave a small nod, and pushed in gently stopping when only the head was inside.

Sasori cringed in pain, taking deeps breaths trying to stay calm while Deidara did his best to control himself. He wanted to thrust wildly into the tight warmth, it made him shudder with desire but he waited not wanting to hurt the redhead. After waiting he pushed in more, getting a girly squeek from Sasori, not stopping he pushed in further. "STOP IT HURTS!" Sasori cried, has she felt the skin tear her body shaking with pain. Deidara shudder as he felt the blood run down his cock, it took all his will power to wait, and stay still. Sliding one hand down her body, he let the tongue slide out of his hand and lick her clitoris gently. The redhead shudders in pleasure, arching slightly. Deidara quickly sheathed himself inside of her vagina, his hand mouth still teasing her to distract her. The bomber started to thrust gently, waiting for his Danna to get used to it.

Sasori was lost in the painful pleasure; the pain from being penetrated was now turning into a aching pleasure. The hand licking at her clitoris felt amazing; she started rocking against the cock inside her. Sasori let out a loud shriek when Deidara hit that spot inside her; it impaired her vision a good few seconds. The bomber pulled his hand away, and focused on keeping that rhythm thrusting into that same spot. His partner squirmed underneath him, her body slick with a thin layer of sweat. He was getting so close, and he could tell Sasori was too. He rammed in even harder, hitting that spot inside her. "Ah~ Haa.. god yes!" The redhead moaned, desperately buckling her hips creating a pleasant friction. "God don't stop! Faster!" The puppet master demanded, and the bomber happily obliged. Slamming into her even faster, hitting that spot every time not letting her recover. Deidara felt that coil in his stomach getting tighter, making his thrusts more wild and out of rhythm.

Sasori felt her orgasm coming at light speed, her body arching painfully as that spot kept getting abused. Her throat felt raw, form screaming and moaning to loud. "Ah! I'm c-cumming!" She squealed, closing her eyes tightly. One particular hard thrust from her partner, her body convulsed as she came with a loud moan arching all the way off the bed. Her hips twitched, and her walls tightened around Deidara's cock. The bomber gave one more desperate thrust, before cumming deep inside his lover both of them falling onto the bed, Deidara lying on top of Sasori. The room smelt of sex and the air was heavy. Pants filled the air, as they both tired to catch their breath. Deidara found the energy and pulled out of Sasori, lying next to hear pulling her to his chest. "Don't worry that Jutsu will wear off in the morning." Deidara said with a sleepy yawn. Looking down at the puppet master he saw she was already asleep, curled up against his chest. He gave a small smile wrapping his arms around her; he let his eyes close and fell asleep as well.

End: Please review and comment. Sorry if there is a typo or grammer error ^^'


End file.
